


Et Répandez la Bonne Parole

by AnnaTaure



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir regagné la France, le professeur Aronnax trouve de plus en plus difficile de garder le silence sur ses aventures.<br/>Alors que l'armée prussienne occupe une partie du pays, il se rend au Havre pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider à faire passer son message, sous couvert de fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Répandez la Bonne Parole

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS se déroule quelques mois après la fin du film sorti en 1954 : le Nautilus et son équipage ont disparu à jamais et Pierre Aronnax décide de raconter son histoire via la plume d'un écrivain célèbre, quitte à modifier quelques détails ici et là.

En ce jour de janvier 1871, Le Havre paraissait bien triste et gris. Le siège de Paris avait amené dans la ville un afflux de fuyards tentant d'échapper aux combats et à l'artillerie prussienne. Les hôtels et appartements à louer étaient bondés d'une population misérable, appauvrie et angoissée. Certains venaient passer leurs journées sur le port, regardant les bateaux aller et venir pour ne plus penser à leur triste quotidien. D'autres s'y rendaient pour aider à décharger les caisses de poisson en échange d'un peu d'argent.

Ce matin-là, une personne passa en coup de vent au milieu des pêcheurs qui alignaient leurs prises sur le quai pour se diriger vers un navire à l'ancre tout au bout du quai, équipé d'un petit canon et censé servir de garde-côte, qui répondait au joli nom de Saint-Michel. Emmitouflé dans un long manteau de laine et appuyé sur une canne, l'homme franchit la passerelle et traversa le pont en direction du carré, dont les fenêtres laissaient filtrer la lumière d'une lampe à pétrole.

_Tellement primitif_ , songea le promeneur matinal. _Et risqué ; si jamais le pétrole s'échappait de son réservoir..._

Les deux coups qu'il frappa à la porte attirèrent le propriétaire du bateau, qui ouvrit la porte, et la referma rapidement dès que son visiteur fut entré.

\- Monsieur Verne, merci de m'accueillir de si bon matin. Pierre Aronnax.

\- Enchanté, professeur. Asseyez-vous donc, dit Jules Verne en désignant une chaise à côté de son écritoire.

Les deux hommes prirent place de part et d'autre de la table, puis l'écrivain se pencha vers son visiteur, la mine perplexe.

\- Je dois avouer, professeur, que je suis assez surpris de vous voir ici. Vous enseignez au Collège de France, et je ne touche à la science qu'en dilettante, afin d'illustrer mes romans.

\- Un dilettante fort précis, fit remarquer Aronnax avec un sourire. Mais à dire vrai, c'est plutôt la grande audience dont disposent vos romans qui m'intéresse.

Verne haussa les sourcils et passa la main dans sa barbe.

\- Eh bien... Racontez-moi tout ça.

Prévoyant que le récit serait long, l’écrivain sortit une carafe d'eau et deux verres, puis s'installa plus confortablement.

\- Fin novembre 1868, je devais partir depuis San Francisco vers Saïgon pour une mission d'étude. Comme bien des passagers, je me suis retrouvé bloqué sur place faute de trafic maritime. Puis, suite à une indiscrétion et un canular des journalistes locaux, le gouvernement américain a été prévenu de ma présence et m'a proposé de me joindre à l'expédition qu'il allait lancer. Je suis un homme curieux, et cette affaire de monstre marin m'intéressait fort, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. J'ai donc accepté leur offre.

\- Et alors ? demanda avidement Verne. Il n'y a eu aucun communiqué officiel au retour de cette mission, si ce n'est celui qui vous portait disparu, ainsi que deux autres personnes.

Aronnax haussa une épaule.

\- J'imagine que Farragut a été prié de se taire à son retour à San Francisco, et que la fable du monstre a été de nouveau alimentée. Tout autre hypothèse aurait soulevé beaucoup trop de questions.

Verne se pencha en avant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre, répondit le professeur d'un ton sec. Ou du moins, pas au sens où l'entendaient les gratte-papiers.

# #

Leur conversation se prolongea bien après midi, le déjeuner et le dîner passant à la trappe, à la grande surprise des deux matelots du Saint-Michel, qui connaissaient bien l'appétit féroce de leur patron.

Peu avant le souper, Verne sortit de son bureau pour leur demander d'aller chercher quatre plats à la gargote qui leur plaisait le plus. L'écrivain ne semblait pas dans son assiette, la mine pâle et le regard un peu effaré. Les deux hommes ne dirent pas un mot et partirent chercher leur souper chez un bistro de poissons à quelques mètres de leur mouillage. Verne prit sa part et celle de son visiteur, et referma immédiatement la porte pour reprendre l'entretien.

# #

L'écrivain et le professeur prirent leur dîner en silence, puis une fois que les assiettes eurent été vidées, Verne se tourna vers son invité en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Votre récit est aussi passionnant que terrible, dit-il en nouant ses doigts. Mais... que puis-je faire exactement pour vous ?

\- Écrivez-le, répondit le professeur. Il m'est rigoureusement interdit de parler, mais on peut faire passer beaucoup de choses sous le couvert de la fiction.

\- Vous voulez que j'écrive votre voyage de l'an dernier en le faisant passer pour une pure invention de ma part ? s'étrangla Verne. N'est-ce pas là... un peu irrespectueux vis-à-vis des malheureux qui sont morts ?

Aronnax secoua la tête.

\- Je ne le pense pas. Si je ne fais rien, ils resteront oubliés, et tous leurs efforts auront été accomplis en vain.

L'écrivain réfléchit un long moment en tiraillant nerveusement sa barbe. Après avoir attentivement écouté l'exposé du professeur, il comprenait que révéler toute l'affaire pouvait lui attirer quelques ennuis avec des gens au pouvoir, mais d'un autre côté... cette aventure sous-marine répondrait sans l'ombre d'un doute au goût des lecteurs pour l'anticipation scientifique, et des milliers de personnes, adultes compris, auraient l'histoire sous les yeux avant que quiconque ait pu dire "ouf". Et Monsieur Verne, quoi qu'on pût dire d'autre sur lui, était un homme qui aimait les histoires qui se finissent à peu près bien. Il cessa de tirer sur sa barbe et déclara :

\- Je vais me mettre au travail, professeur. Laissez-moi toutes les notes dont vous pourrez vous séparer, et je vais vous mitonner quelque chose qu'on n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Aronnax sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

\- C'est parfait, Monsieur Verne. Je fais confiance à votre talent.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent sur une poignée de mains, puis le professeur reprit son manteau et sa canne, et s'éloigna lentement le long du quai.

# #

Le roman de Verne parut l'année suivante, pour le plus grand plaisir de George Sand, qui souhaitait depuis longtemps voir son ami écrire une aventure aquatique, et des lecteurs qui se passionnèrent pour ce tour du monde sous-marin. Tout le monde ne fut pas ravi de cette "fiction", cependant.

Le premier à faire valoir son mécontentement fut Conseil, qui n'appréciait guère de se voir représenter dans l'ouvrage, et sous son véritable nom, qui plus est.

\- Allons, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre de votre portrait, tempéra le professeur quand son assistant vint tambouriner à sa porte. C'est plutôt moi qui passe pour un naïf dans cette affaire.

\- Vous faites exprès de ne pas voir où se situe le problème, tempêta Conseil. Tous les gens qui couraient après les secrets de cet engin vont venir se bousculer à notre portillon pour obtenir des réponses !

\- Et je ne pourrai mieux faire en ce cas que de répondre comme mon alter-ego de papier : je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve le Nautilus, ni si son équipage est toujours en vie. Quant au mode de propulsion, la présentation que j'en ai eu était au mieux... très schématique.

Les yeux de Conseil, déjà bien ronds par nature, s'agrandirent encore un peu plus.

\- Mais enfin... vous savez très bien qu'ils sont tous…

Le professeur se leva.

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais du fait de la destruction de sa flotte, l'ennemi ne le sait pas. Et j'aime bien l'idée que cette ignorance les empêche de dormir.

Conseil le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Qui parlait de loyauté mal placée à votre sujet, il y a peu ? marmonna-t-il. Elle a changé d'objet, mais elle est toujours aussi malvenue.

\- Je me permettrai d'oublier cette dernière affirmation, rétorqua le professeur.

Les relations entre les deux hommes restèrent cependant tendues après cet échange, et chacun se mit à travailler de son côté, de préférence dans des bâtiments du Muséum aussi éloignés que possible.

Puis Aronnax reçut un courrier émanant d'un consortium industriel qui, il l'avait appris en rentrant en France, était propriétaire de cette maudite colonie minière où les forçats extrayaient encore les précurseurs de la poudre à canon. Peut-être plus pour longtemps, cependant, si le scientifique parvenait à ses fins... Il parcourut rapidement la lettre et la jeta au feu. Il avait l'intention de finir le travail, peu importait combien on lui proposait pour se faire oublier.

# #

Deux ans plus tard...

Le professeur n'avait pas exactement obtenu le résultat qu'il souhaitait, mais au moins les gens commençaient à réfléchir. C'était folie de croire qu'on pourrait changer le monde aussi rapidement, et tout seul, de surcroît. Mais il avait semé quelques graines d'idées qui donneraient, il l'espérait, toute une formidable moisson.

Il se trouvait à présent en route pour une nouvelle expédition, quelque part en Amérique du Sud. Sans Conseil, cette fois. Le roman de Verne et la Commune les avaient totalement séparés. Accoudé au bastingage, Aronnax regardait fixement les lignes d'écume qui battaient la coque du navire. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir continuer son travail bien longtemps.

Quelques semaines après son retour à Paris, une étrange maladie s'était déclarée chez lui, qui lui faisait progressivement perdre toutes ses facultés. Sa vue avait terriblement baissé d'un coup et il lui fallait à présent une canne pour marcher. Son cœur aussi lui jouait des tours. Ni Ned ni Conseil n'en avaient été affectés. Il se demandait parfois si son exposition au réacteur du Nautilus n'y était pas pour quelque chose. En attendant, sa santé se dégradait à grande vitesse, et il devait cacher les doses croissantes de morphine qu'il prenait pour tenir le choc. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le soir tombait et personne d'autre ne se trouvait en vue sur le pont. Ce serait irrémédiable, cette fois-ci. Personne ne plongerait à sa suite pour lui venir en aide - il y comptait bien - et aucun submersible ne le laisserait s'accrocher à sa coque. Mais les vagues qui ondulaient sous le navire étaient comme un aimant. Il avait presque l'impression de rentrer chez lui... en espérant que les autres ne lui en voudraient pas - trop. Sans hésitation, il enjamba le bastingage et sauta.

Le bruit du plongeon fut étouffé par le battement des roues à aubes du steamer.


End file.
